Hero Reborn
by Black Triforce
Summary: Generations after the final battle,a new hero, a boy with visions of the past must rise up to stop a evil returned. (Better than it sounds. Please read and review it would help a lot.) FINALLY UPDATED
1. Visions

Black Triforce: First serious fic! In my happy, scared... about to pee in my pants... place! ; Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh.......... Anyway, Just read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I. I own. I own nothing. I own nothing Zelda. I own nothing Zelda so. I own nothing Zelda so stop. I own nothing Zelda so stop asking!!!

* * *

I'm not really sure when I started seeing these weird things or having these dreams. Maybe it started when I was in the fourth grade. We were studying history. It was the same stuff you learned every year after you being school. First, it's the big war that involved every race of Hyrule. Then, peace for a long time. Then... I fall asleep. Same as always, usually. That time, I fell I asleep not knowing I'd wake up being able to see the history happening all the time. Replaying, over and over again in front of my eyes like a play.  
  
At first I didn't realize that I was dreaming. When I finally realized I couldn't take the time to think because someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and... no one was there. I kept looking until I heard someone laughing. (More like giggling.) It was a kid who looked a lot like me except he was dressed like someone out of our history books. He waved for me to follow him and took off. I chased after him until I lost him in the darkness. I plopped down where I was standing. What was going on? I just sat there and thought when a light came around me. I started to float off the ground. (Plus, I started to panic.) I was almost screaming when...  
  
"Link!" A voice shot through my head. I woke up to a little glowing ball staring me in the face. I rubbed my eyes, blinked, and my teacher was back glaring at me. I didn't realize it then, but what had just happened then was going to effect me and my future for the rest of my life.

* * *

Black Triforce: How was it? Tell me tell me! Sorry, I'm really nervous about this. That was just the prologue so there will be more! But now........ YOU need to review so I know what you think. Thanks!


	2. The Dream

Black Triforce: (smiles nervously) Erm… sorry for taking a year to post this next chapter. I've been working on humor stuff, then I forgot about it for a while, then remembered my original plan for it, and have been trying to get this dream thing straight. It's all very complicated. So… here it is!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_My eyes fade in and out of focus while they try to get accustom to the darkness. From somewhere far away, soft music echoes toward me. The stone path of the corridor is cold beneath my bare feet as I start to follow the sound. Minutes pass. I come to a large open room. The smell of smoke drifts through the air. The music fades and is replaced by a voice._

_'Mirror my image, o mighty time, lest the great evil return.'_

_I see that a person is standing in front of me. Their back is toward me, so I can't see their face. The voice though… it seems oddly… Familiar. The person turns and I can see the traces of horror spread on their face. Behind them, a dark shadowy form appears. I try to warn the other but my throat refuses to work. The dark form raises its weapon and then…_

I woke up.

Gasping for I breath, I sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. For three and a half weeks I had been having the same dream. Each time it got longer. Each time it got worse. And at that moment, I really didn't want to find out what happened next.

I crawled out of bed and trudged into bathroom. (There was no chance that I'd be able to go back to sleep.) After slamming into a door and nearly tripping over a stack of books someone had left on the floor, I plopped down on the couch and flicked on the T.V. to see what was on at four in the morning. (I discovered it's mostly those annoying infomercials.)

I watched a weird cartoon of some tall guy in a red coat being shot full of holes, then came back to life, and then shot some other guy full of holes for a few minutes before changing the channel. (It left me with a mix of fascination and indigestion.) I finally stopped on the Insomniac Music Sphere in hopes that it might calm me down and help me forget the dream.

It didn't.

_'Who the hell was that? What was he doing? What was that… that **thing** behind him? Why in the world was** I** there?'_ Too many unanswered questions were forcing themselves to the front of my mind. I groaned. It was going to be a another long four hours until there were to be other much needed distractions.

"Hey, hey! I think he's waking up!"

"'Bout time. This place is getting pretty stinky!"

I must've somehow managed to fall back asleep or into a light coma. Either way someone was prodding my head with something. I cracked open my eyes to find myself looking at one of the triples. I sat up to find Joe standing with a pencil in hand. He saw the annoyed look on my face, quickly tried to hide the pencil and smiled sheepishly. I just sighed and left for the kitchen.

Let me explain this before I go any further. I live in a semi-orphanage kind of place called the Forest. It's surrounded by lots and lots of trees and it's about twenty-three miles away from the nearest town. The Forest is run by my grandfather. Don't get me wrong, it's a great place. It can just get a bit crowded sometimes. Besides me and gramps, there are the twins, the triplets, the other twins, Joe, the ass, and Saria. Anyway, like I said before I live there and help out. I haven't always lived there but… um… It's all very complicated.

I had hopes of snagging some breakfast. That is, until my forced upon voice of reason spoke.

"Link? Doesn't your bus come in about ten minutes? Why aren't you ready yet?" It was Saria. We've been friends for what seems like forever. She's always been my voice of reason whether I want her to be or not. That morning I was thankful for her. I ran to my room and grabbed the same clothes I usually wear. Whatever t-shirt I can find, my old jeans, and the green hooded sweatshirt that I've had since who knows when.

My ear picked up the sounds of my bus and I shot through the front door with a final shout of "Later!". I'm the only one at the Forest who goes to public school. Everyone else is home schooled. I'm the first one to be picked up on my bus route and the next one wouldn't be for the next couple of minutes. Until then, I would enjoy the silence of a normal start of a day. But when I got to school…

Well, let's just say my life hasn't been quite the same.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black Triforce: Ack. That chapter was really bad. The first few chapters are always the hardest so please, bare with me. When I thought this up, I had only really planned later chapters and it was originally sci-fi. It was more of a movie than a story too. I qould be very grateful if you reviewed because it would help a lot. Thanks very much.


End file.
